Stand By You
by MomooChan
Summary: "maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" "Jika mereka benar-benar memisahkan kita, kau akan tetap bersamaku 'kan?" "Aku berjanji.. bahkan jika aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku." BaekRen! RnR?


_"maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"_

_"Jika mereka benar-benar memisahkan kita, kau akan tetap bersamaku 'kan?"_

_"Aku berjanji.. bahkan jika aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku."_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand By You<strong>

Ren – Baekho – Minhyun- Jr –other.

.

.

WARNING!

Yaoi/GS

Typos, bad diction, mainstream ._."

.

Yang gk suka Yaoi mending jangan baca ._.)b

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Namja_ itu menjilat darah segar yang mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibirnya yang membentuk seringai kepuasan. Di bawahnya, seorang mayat wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari usianya –mungkin karena darahnya sudah habis dihisap vampir kelaparan itu, tergeletak penuh noda darah di bajunya.

_Namja_ itu berdiri. Mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Iris matanya kembali normal, taringnya,

.. segalanya.

Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia normal, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang vampir. Kulitnya terlalu dingin.

"Baekho..?"

Langkahnya terhenti.

Sosok mungil itu terdiam di hadapannya sekarang. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. _Amber_nya yang sedikit berair menatap lurus kearah_ namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, bahkan ketika ia membunuh orang orang di rumah itu. Ia tidak sadar anak itu memperhatikannya dengan rasa pilu.

"Hey.. kau disitu 'kan?"

Perasaan yang membuat kedua matanya tak lagi berfungsi seperti ini..

Trauma.

Ya seperti itulah.

"Baekho? Kau disitu?" panggilan itu menyadarkan Baekho dari nostalgianya, _caramel_nya menangkapnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Suaranya lembut dan manis. Selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Seperti saat ini.

_Namja_ itu bangkit dari kursi. Melepaskan apronnya kemudian menggantungkannya di kursi. Menghampiri seseorang yang ia pandangi cukup lama hingga membuatnya terbayang masa lalu itu. "Ya, aku di sini, Minki-ya. Ayo duduk, kita makan." Baekho menggenggam lengan Minki. Menuntunnya duduk di kursi makan.

Minki tersenyum. Sensasi dingin di kulitnya selalu membuatnya tenang. Tenang bahwa _namja_ itu tidak meninggalkannya.

Minki duduk menunggu sarapan paginya, sedangkan baekho menyiramkan cairan kental berwarna keemasan ke dalam mangkuk Minki.

Senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya, "Sup Jagung?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau inginkan 'kan?" Baekho duduk memperhatikan namja manis itu mulai menyesap sup jagungnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku selalu suka masakanmu," tersenyum lebar. Senyumannya amat polos –tapi menyesakkan. Senyuman yang membuat Baekho tak dapat meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tangan Baekho terangkat mengusap rambut minki beberapa kali. Aroma_ lavender_ yang manis menyeruak begitu baekho melepaskan usapannya. Minki menautkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang ingin sup jagung?" suaranya seperti orang merajuk, alisnya juga bertaut.

Baekho terkekeh kecil, "Itu keahlianku. Kau tahu 'kan?"

Minki tersenyum tipis. Melanjutkan acara makannya sembari mendengarkan lagu_ jass_ yang mengalun lembut dari pemutar piringan di ruangan itu.

Baekho merasakan pahit dimulutnya. Sudah hampir tiga minggu. Kerongkongannya mulai memanas. Ia butuh darah. "Habiskan supmu.. aku akan memanaskan mobil. Setelah itu kita pergi ke sekolahmu."

Belum sempat Minki berbicara aroma _musk_ itu menghilang dari penciumannya.

Iris merahnya kembali normal. Baekho menghapus sisa darah di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Terduduk di bawah mahoni tua, sembari mengatur nafasnya. Lumayan melelahkan berburu rusa saat ini. Mereka semakin berkurang.

Baekho menatap hewan tak bernyawa itu. Terkekeh kecil menyadari kebodohannya saat ini. Ia bahkan lupa sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa dengan darah hewan dan berhenti berburu manusia.

Mungkin sejak Minki keluar dari rumah sakit. Artinya sudah tujuh tahun ia tak berburu manusia. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia harus mengurusnya –bahkan rela berubah demi anak itu. Yang ia tahu saat pertama kali menatap irisnya saat itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar.

Sesuatu yang pernah hilang. Entahlah.

Baekho kembali ke rumahnya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit. Ia berlari kedapur. Garis bibirnya terangkat melihat Minki masih duduk di tempat dimana terakhir kali ia melihatnya. "Sudah selesai?"

Baekho memincingkan matanya. Terkadang ia bingung bagaimana manusia biasa—bahkan ia buta, bisa sepeka itu. "bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sudah datang?"

"Aku adikmu, aku bahkan hafal aroma parfummu, hyungie." tersenyum tipis, "Ayo kita berangkat!" Minki berdiri menggendong tasnya.

"haha kajja!" Baekho mendekati Minki. Meraih tangannya. "Mau digendong lagi?" godanya.

Minki menautkan bibir kissablenya. "aish.. itu memalukan!"

"ahh... sayang sekali. Padahal aku lebih suka Minki yang manja seperti semalam."

Minki mengatupkan bibirnya. Semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya. Minki menunduk. Genggaman itu entah mengapa lebih terasa hangat dari pada saat Baekho menyentuhnya pertama kali pagi itu.

Terasa lebih menenangkan..,

Namun membuat desiran aneh itu semakin kentara di wajahnya. Membuat minki harus terus menghindari pandangan tajam itu ketika mereka dalam perjalanan ke sekolahnya.

_Namja_ itu tidak menyukai pesta. Mungkin hanya ia satu satunya vampir yang tidak menyukainya. Wajar saja jika dia vampir biasa. Tapi sayangnya ia seorang keturunan bangsawan. Karena itu ia harus pergi dari tempat itu sedikit lebih jauh.

Setidaknya tidak ada penjaga yang akan menangkapnya di tempat itu.

pertama kalinya ia kemari. Ia tidak dapat melihat lebih jelas tempat apa itu.

Mungkin jika saat itu siang hari, tempat itu akan terlihat lebih indah. Yang ia tahu tempat itu adalah sebuah padang rumput yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup luas.

Ia menghirup aroma _baby's breath_ di tempat itu. Caramelnya menelusuri tempat itu. Seorang yeoja tengah duduk di sebuah batang kayu tua disana.

Ia yakin _yeoja_ itu memiliki surai berwarna keemasan. _Namja_ itu menatapnya dari samping, cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hey! Dia seorang vampir, matanya lebih tajam dari pada seekor burung _elang._

Yeoja itu mendongak. Membiarkan angin malam itu menerpa wajahnya.

Malam itu..

awal penantiannya dimulai..

.

.

Baekho membuka kaca mobilnya. Minki berdiri di depannya. "Jangan pulang sendiri arra?! Kalau kau pulang lebih cepat beri tahu aku.." Baekho memperingati. Nada bicaranya benar-benar seperti orang tua.

"Ya.. ya.. kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap hari, _hyung_." Minki tertawa kecil membuat dimple itu muncul di pipinya.

"Aku khawatir padamu eoh. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kau itu pelupa." Tangan Baekho terangkat. Mengusap-usap surai kecoklatan itu lagi. Minki menghindar. Semburat itu mencul lagi. "A-aku bukan anak kecil, _hyung_." Ia menunduk. Memelankan suaranya—bahkan sudah seperti bisikkan. "Setidaknya jangan di sini.."

"hahaha ya.. aku mengerti," Baekho mengambil benda panjang dari jok di sebelahnya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Berdiri di depan Minki. "Tongkatmu." Baekho menuntun Minki untuk menggengam tongkatnya.

Baekho tersenyum, ia selalu melakukannya walaupun ia tahu _namja_ di hadapannya tak akan membalas senyuman itu. Tangannya mendorong kepala Minki lalu mengecup keningnya singkat. "Kau tetap adik kecilku, Minki-ya."

Minki masih berdiri di tempat itu setelah Baekho membawa mobilnya pergi.

Minki menyentuh keningnya. Kecupan yang sama..,

Tapi terasa berbeda.

Malam itu Minki menahan Baekho untuk pergi, padahal sebelumnya Baekho sudah mengajak minki untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi minki tidak mau. Kepalanya terasa berat. Dan ia ingin Baekho menemaninya.

Malam itu Minki sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Mau tidak mau Baekho harus membawa Minki di punggungnya setiap kali ia beranjak dari kasur.

Minki hanya mengingat saat-saat itu. Selebihnya ia tidak terlalu sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hey!" tepukkan di bahunya berhasil membuat Minki tersadar dari lamunannya.

"M-maaf, sonsaengnim.." ucap Minki gugup. Membungkukkan badannya berkali kali.

_Yeoja_ berambut _hazel_ itu menatap bingung kepada Minki yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapnya saat berbicara. Ia menolehkan wajahnya di depan Minki. Namja manis itu menunduk. "Jangan biasakan mengalihkan pandanganmu ketika berbicara..—" ucapan Yeoja itu tercekat ketika Minki mendongak. "M-maafkan aku.. t-tapi aku.."

"Ren..?"

"N-nde?" Minki tetap menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong—namun ada rasa bingung disana. Yeoja itu masih terkejut, ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa muridnya itu buta ketika matanya menangkap sebuah tongkat di sisi kursinya.

Ruangan itu hening. Murid-murid di kelas itu memperhatikan keduanya dengan wajah kebingungan. Begitu pula Minki.

Kenapa ia memanggilnya 'Ren?'

"Ah.. maafkan aku. Kukira kau tidak memperhatikan." Yeoja itu membungkuk.

Minki tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak melihat yeoja itu membungkuk, tapi ia mendengar nada penyesalannya. Dalam hati Minki merasa bersalah karena ia memang tidak memperhatikan ucapan gurunya itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

_Yeoja_ itu kembali melanjutkan mengajar. Semua murid kembali memperhatikannya. Tetapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari _namja_ bermanik _amber_ itu.

Benar benar mirip. Apakah dia... reingkarnasinya?

.

"Apa?! Kau menyukai seorang vampir? Apa kau gila!?" Minhyun mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. Tapi Ren tidak peduli.

Ia juga tidak peduli jika raja vampir gila itu akan menghukumnya.

"Kurasa begitu..." Ren tersenyum manis. Hamparan dandelion itu bahkan terlihat jauh lebih indah dari biasanya. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Minyeo."

"Ini seperti sihir yang tidak dapat dipatahkan oleh mantra apapun. Bahkan oleh penyihir mahir sekalipun." Manik amber itu terlihat berkilau.

Minhyun mendesah panjang. Menatap risih sahabatnya itu. "Tapi raja vampir melarang hubungan seperti ini. Seorang vampir tidak boleh mencintai kaum lain selain kaum vampir itu sendiri. Kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan apa yang akan raja vampir lakukan jika ada yang melanggar peraturannya?"

Ren menunduk. Surai keemasannya yang ikal terurai itu mengiringi gerakanya. "Hm.. aku tahu," ia menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Kau benar-benar rela mempertaruhkan hidupmu, dan vampir itu tidak akan mengingatmu lagi."

Ren tersenyum. Sedikit ragu.

"Aku... rela jika semua itu terjadi."

.

Baekho berdecih pelan. Yeoja-yeoja di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit muak. Mereka duduk di depan meja marmer itu, mengerling kearahnya, bahkan beberapa menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

_Namja_ berambut pirang itu terlihat mahir mencampur racun-racun beraroma menyengat itu, lalu menuangkan cairan sewarna berlian itu kedalam gelas_ yeoja-yeoja_ yang bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah mereka minum itu.

_Yeoja_ maupun _namja_ pasti akan tersihir dengan gerakannya yang menawan itu. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka datang ke bar itu hanya untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkannya.

Baekho menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga siku. Ia berlari menghalangi _namja_ manis itu untuk pergi dari kursinya. "Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

Minki menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku ingin ke toilet, _hyung_."

"Aku antar!" Baekho menggenggam tangan minki. Ada nada khawatir disetiap kata-katanya.

"Anni.., aku bisa sendiri. Pelanggan hyung masih banyak 'kan?"

Baekho memincingkan mata, lalu beralih menatap pelanggannya yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar menunggu 'aksi'nya lagi. "Kau yakin?"

Minki tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk cepat.

Baekho mendesah panjang. Untuk kali ini ia menyerah. Dirinya mencoba percaya bahwa Minki-nya bisa menjaga diri. "Baiklah.., jangan terlalu lama, _arra_?!"

"_Arraseo_.."

"Kau ingat arahnya kan?"

"Ne, hyung~ uh.. sudahlah aku ingin pipis!" Minki merenggut. Sedikit kesal, Baekho terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ne. Jika kau lama aku akan menyusulmu."

Baekho memperhatikan Minki hingga punggung namja cantik itu hilang dari pandangannya.

.

Minki keluar dari ruangan sempit itu. Bar itu terlalu dingin hingga membuatnya selalu ingin buang air. Dan bodohnya, ia meninggalkan sweaternya di mobil.

'BRUK!'

Minki jatuh terduduk, kepalanya sempat terantuk tembok berlapis keramik di belakangnya. Ia meringis pelan merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Minki merasakan genggaman di lengannya. Tangan itu mencoba membantunya berdiri. Tapi Minki melepaskannya dengan cepat.

Sentuhannya dingin. Sama seperti Baekho, tapi lebih asing dan menakutkan.

"A-aku baik baik saja." Minki mengambil tongkatya, kemudian berdiri dengan tertatih. Sebisa mungkin mengambil langkah lebar pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ren?"

Minki menghentikan langkahnya. Hari ini. Kedua kalinya dua orang asing memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ren'. Minki kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan kembali terhenti ketika tangan itu kembali memegang lengannya.

"Y-ya! Lepas! Apa maumu?!" Minki mencoba melepaskan lengannya, tetapi cengkraman itu jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraannya.

Sebuah seringai menyeramkan terlihat di wajahnya. Mata tajamnya sedikit tertutup surai sewarna _wine_ yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Kau menjadi manusia rupanya.." _namja_ itu terkekeh, mengangkat dagu Minki dengan jarinya. "Dan menjadi seorang namja? Haha.."

Minki menelan salivanya dengan berat. Matanya terpejam ketakutan. Tak ada sepatah katapun ia keluarkan dari bibirnya yang terkatup. _Namja_ ini terlalu menakutkan. "...tapi wajah cantikmu tidak berubah—"

_Namja_ bersurai merah itu terhentak. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat mencengkram kerahnya,

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Ucapannya dingin dan penuh penekanan. Baekho menatapnya dingin. Manusia manapun pasti akan ketakutan dengan tatapan itu. Tapi namja itu tidak. Karena ia memang bukan seorang manusia.

_Namja_ itu melepaskan cengkraman Baekho pada kerahnya. Tertawa dengan sinis. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.., kukira kutukan yang mulia benar-benar terjadi..,"

Baekho mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bukan apa-apa." _namja_ itu merapikan kemejanya yang sempat berantakkan akibat ulah Baekho. Namja itu menepuk bahu Baekho dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan itu. "Jaga dia baik-baik. Aku bisa saja mengambilmu kapanpun,"

Baekho menghampiri Minki yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Memegang kedua bahunya. Kedua manik _amber_ itu terlihat basah, wajahnya memerah. Ia tahu Minki mencoba menahan air matanya jatuh saat ini. Demi apapun Baekho tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"_Mianhae_.." Baekho menarik tubuh minki kedalam pelukannya. Berharap dengan cara itu Minki akan kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

Tetapi perkiraannya meleset. Minki meremas kemeja Baekho, punggungnya bergerak naik turun tidak beraturan. Ia terisak.

.

.

Ren tidak berani menatap _caramel_ itu. Wajahnya ia alihkan ke bawah.

"Maaf.., apa aku membuatmu takut?" Dongho menyentuh bahunya. Tetapi yeoja itu menghindar.

Dongho tersenyum miris. "Aku mengerti. Maaf jika perlakuanku membuatmu takut." Ia bangkit dari batang kayu tua yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

Ia hampir mengutuk dirinya karena terlahir menjadi makhluk terkutuk itu. Tapi suara lembut yang memanggilnya saat itu membuatnya kembali menatap _yeoja_ itu. "N-namaku Ren..,"

Saat itu..

Ia mulai menyadari. Seberapa pun ia mengutuk kaumnya. Dirinya tetap akan kehilangan ingatannya karena wanita itu.

.

Hari itu, _valentine_ pertamanya ketika ia mulai menyadari perasaanya. Minki ingin membuat segalanya berbeda. Setidaknya dengan membuat sebuah kejutan manis untuk Baekho.

Tangan Minki dengan lincah mengocok adonan tart. Kyungsoo, teman SMPnya itu memperhatikan Minki. Tersenyum melihat temannya itu sangat antusias memberikan kejutan ini untuk Baekho.

Malam semakin larut. Minki tertidur bersandar di samping meja. Di atas meja itu sebua _tart cokelat_ buatanya dengan Kyungsoo tertata rapi bersama dua gelas jus jeruk.

Minki terbangun ketika mendengar suara mesin yang familiar di telinganya. Baekho sudah datang. Minki berdiri, berjalan kearah pintu. Senyuman lebar tersengging di bibirnya, bersiap menyambut Baekho. Minki menarik nafas dalam, berdiri di balik tembok.

Ia mendengar percakapan kecil diluar sana. Percakapan antara sepasang kekasih.

'Apa kau tidak mau menemani kekasihmu lebih lama lagi? Kau tahu kan ini hari valentine?'

'Kenapa kau selalu dingin padaku?'

'Kenapa kau selalu menghindar?'

'Padahal rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini...'

Minki tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Yang jelas setelah itu ia mendengar wanita itu merajuk, meminta sebuah kecupan. Kemudian ruangan itu hening. Hanya ada suara detak jam dinding yang terdengar. Terbayang dengan jelas apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat itu.

Minki tidak tahan lagi. Ia berlari sampai tubuhnya terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihatnya. Lututnya terasa nyeri, tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

"Minki?!" Baekho menghampirinya. Suaranya terdengar serak dan berat, tetapi ia tetap meksakannya. "_Gwaenchana_? Apa yang terjadi? Kakimu terluka?"

Minki menggeleng. Tapi sedetik kemudian tangisannya pecah. Tubuhnya berhambur memeluk Baekho. Seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Seseorang yang baru saja mengecup bibir wanita itu.

Minki terlalu lugu. Menganggap semuanya akan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan jika Baekho memiliki kekasih. Yang ia tahu Baekho sangat menyayanginya. Ia yakin itu, semuanya terasa nyata ketika Baekho memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan seperti saat ini.

Tapi tidak pernah sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Baekho membaringkan minki di ranjang, mengoleskan obat di lututnya yang tampak membiru. Menatap khawatir _namja_ yang masih terisak itu.

Baekho menarik kepala Minki, membiarkan kepala Minki bersandar di bahu tegapnya. "_uljimma_.., apakah sakit sekali?"

Minki mengangguk pelan. Menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakkannya.

Ya.., sakit sekali..

"Hyung..," ucap Minki, suaranya gemetar. Ia duduk tegap, menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak merayakan malam _valentine_ dengan kekasihmu?"

Baekho tidak menjawab. Ia kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Kenangan itu.

Yang membuat segalanya berubah. Segalanya tidak akan sama seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Tidak akan sebaik itu. Sekarang Minki menyadarinya. Baekho kakaknya. Kasih sayang yang ia berikan selama ini tidak lebih dari sekedar perasaan antara saudara.

Tidak lebih.

.

.

To be continue

.

._.)b okesip!

Review pwease ^^


End file.
